1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an inductor, and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing a chip type inductor to be used a component for suppressing the noise produced by microprocessor or other element which requires a large current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-253906 discloses a method of injection molding as an example of a conventional method of manufacturing a chip type inductor. A metal coil 30 having a spiral shape is made of a metal conductor as shown in FIG. 1, and the metal coil 30 is set in a cavity 40 of a mold 38 for forming a resin molded product 34 shown in FIG. 2. At the time, the metla coil 30 is placed inside of the cavity 40 such that both ends of the spirally-wound metal coil 30 which are parallel to the axial direction, are forced inside of the cavity 40 of the mold 38. Then, a molten resin containing magnetic powders is injected into the cavity 40 for forming the resin molded product 34. After hardening the injected resin, the resin molded product 34 is removed from the cavity 40. Metal caps 36 are put onto both ends in the longitudinal direction of the resin molded product 34. Both metal caps 36 and the corresponding end parts of the metal coil 30 are electrically connected to a conductive material so as to provide an inductor 32 having the metal caps 36 defining electrodes as shown in FIG. 2. In the above-mentioned method of manufacturing and inductor via injection molding, only both end parts of the metal coil 30 are fixed with the mold 38 until the resin is injected into the cavity 40, such that the middle part of the metal coil 30 is unsupported in the cavity 40. Therefore, this method experiences a problem with deformation and dislocation of the metal coil 30 with respect to the center in the cavity 40 due to the injection pressure at the time of injecting the molten resin from the gate.